


Here comes trouble

by 09_cups



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Gangster Shigino Kisumi, M/M, Merman Nanase Haruka, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Scientist Ryuugazaki Rei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09_cups/pseuds/09_cups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayed by his own men, Kisumi is left for dead, when a certain firefighter comes to his rescue. </p><p>However, Kisumi's troubles are not at an end. Rather, they are only beginning.</p><p>Ft. Gangster Kisumi from the fifth mook.</p><p>(Note: Ch. 05 and 07, after posting, edited on 11 Jan. 2017 and 06 July 2017 respectively.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The concrete crate protected Kisumi from the flames, but began to feel more and more like an oven. He tried for the upteenth time to lift the lid, but it only jiggled; he was too weakened.

_So this is how I die._

Kisumi let his arm fall across his eyes. The memory of the mutiny flashed before them.

...

A fist came hurtling toward Kisumi’s face. He stared straight ahead, incapable of dodging even if he wanted to as he was bound to a chair. It struck and he spat out some blood as the owner of the fist stepped away.

“You’re no longer fit to lead us,” the gangster said. “Falling to the likes of an unarmed policeman and a mermaid. You’re pathetic.”

Kisumi grinned.

“Not a mermaid. A half-fish man.”

The fist slammed into his face again.

“Silence! You fool, you’ve brought shame to the Shigino gang’s name!”

Kisumi raised a bloody eyebrow at his assailant.

“You do realize Shigino’s _my_ name?”

The gangsters surrounding him snickered.

“It’s your father’s name,” one of them replied. “Bestowed in better days when the gang didn’t suffer under your lazy leading.”

“And it’ll continue to be the gang’s name,” the guy who had been punching Kisumi added. “After all, you’re not the only Shigino around.”

Kisumi’s eyes widened.

“You don’t mean...Hayato?!”

The mutineers laughed.

“The new boss,” one of them chimed in. “Or should I say, figurehead.”

Before Kisumi could protest, something struck the back of his head. The next thing he knew, he was in the crate.

...

 _Those bastards_ , Kisumi thought. _Doing this to me is one thing, but to go after Hayato!_

He punched the lid of the crate, lifting it a little. Black smoke swept in and he began to cough.

_If I get out of here, I’ll get my revenge!_

He futilely punched the lid again.

_Or I’ll haunt them as a ghost! And if I’m reborn..._

Tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

_I hope I’ll remember Hayato..._

The roar of the fire beyond was joined by the sound of crashes.

_Is the building going down?_

The crashes grew louder and nearer.

Kisumi smiled bitterly.

_Will I be burned or buried? I guess I’m about to find out._

He closed his eyes-

“Hello? Is someone in there?”

-but a gigantic crash closeby threw them open.

The crate’s lid was suddenly off and someone stood over him.

_An angel?_

“I-I can’t believe it! Captain, there’s really someone here!”

_No, a firefighter..._

They bent toward Kisumi. Their concerned green eyes stood out like a haven against the fiery hell behind them.

_...Or an angel after all?_

Before Kisumi could quite figure it out, the firefighting angel pulled him out of the crate and into their arms.

“I’m getting you out of here,” they reassured. “You’re going to be okay!”

And covering Kisumi’s body with theirs, they ran through the flames. They met another firefighter in the doorway.

“Good eye, Makoto!” The other firefighter exclaimed. “Now let's get out of here!”

They fled the burning building right before it began to fall. Looking over the firefighting angel...Makoto’s shoulder, Kisumi’s jaw dropped.

_A few more minutes and-!_

“We’ve got one!” The other firefighter shouted when they came out. “Where are the paramedics?”

“Still not here,” another replied. “They responded to another call earlier since this place is supposed to be abandoned.”

The first cursed.

“Captain Mikoshiba?” Makoto asked.

“Take him off site and check his condition,” Mikoshiba instructed Makoto. “I’ll alert you when the paramedics are here.”

“Yes sir!”

Kisumi was carried to a patch of grass a distance from the fire and lowered to the ground. He began coughing uncontrollably and Makoto patted him on the back.

“You saved me,” Kisumi managed. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m glad I noticed that crate moving in time.” Makoto removed his helmet and gave him a warm smile.

_Yes. Definitely an angel._

“Are you okay?” Makoto unbuttoned his collar.

Kisumi nodded and began to sit up.

“Ah, don’t-!”

Makoto touched Kisumi’s shoulder and looked into his face.

“Your eye...”

Kisumi touched it and discovered it had swollen. The memory of the mutiny came back.

_Hayato..._

“Hey,” Kisumi began. “When you got here, was there anyone suspicious hanging around?”

“No, the area was empty. We got the call to come here from an employee at a restaurant who saw the smoke from afar.”

“Left for dead, huh...”

“Sorry?”

Kisumi put his hand over Makoto’s on his shoulder and smiled.

“Listen, I’m not that hurt or anything so I’d like to get going. Can you lend me a phone?”

“I-I just pulled you out of a fire! You need to see a doctor first, and-”

“I’m really fine,” Kisumi cut in.

_I need to leave before the police get here._

He rose and dusted off his singed clothes. Makoto grabbed his arm.

“Hold on-um...”

“Kisumi,” Kisumi said with a wink. “And you’re Makoto?”

“K-Kisumi, you’ve breathed in a lot of smoke and you might have first degree burns. I insist that you wait for the paramedics.”

“Will you get in trouble if I refuse?”

“No, but-”

“Then it’s okay, right? Bye, Makoto.”

Kisumi began to walk away, but Makoto blocked his path.

“Kisumi, wait!”

Kisumi sighed.

He moved in close to Makoto, whose eyes widened in surprise, and rested a hand lightly on his neck.

“Makoto,” Kisumi said. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this.”

“Wha-”

Before Makoto could finish, Kisumi hit the pressure point just above his collarbone and he crumpled in his arms. Kisumi glanced at the other firefighters, but they were too busy to notice. He laid Makoto down and pillowed his head with his suit jacket.

“Thank you,” Kisumi said to Makoto’s unconscious body. “I’ll get myself looked at by a contact.”

He glanced at the burning building.

_My gang may have betrayed me, but I’ve still got friends. I’ll save Hayato yet._

Kisumi rose and after one last glance at Makoto on the ground, he fled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisumi was wrong.

“I need to leave town?” He bewilderedly asked the back alley doctor who had patched him up. “Are you joking? My influence here is-”

“Null,” the doctor called over his shoulder as he scrambled to hide traces of Kisumi’s stay. “Your gang, or rather, what was your gang has gotten everyone who’s anyone’s acceptance by hoisting your little brother up as their figurehead. If you’re found here, you’re dead.”

“You think I’ll just roll over and let them them do whatever they want?” Kisumi slammed his hand on the dingy mattress he was lying on. “I’m going to take this sham down!”

“Yeah? You and what army?” The doctor roughly threw Kisumi his shirt. “No one’s going to risk their neck for you when you’ve got nothing to offer in return. The only reason _I_ did is because I owed a favour to your father. That’s paid now so you’d better take my advice and get out.”

“...”

Kisumi angrily gathered his few things and left.

At a payphone, he called other “friends,” but only got similar responses or suspicious ones where the person on the other end asked too many questions and he had to hang up.

By the end, he was all out of money and trust as well. Exhausted, mentally and physically, he walked aimlessly, not caring who saw him.

_Friends...yeah right. Everyone has their price._

Kisumi dug his hands into his pockets and stared pensively up at the sky.

The blare of a siren closeby brought him back to earth, and he found himself standing in front of the fire station in the path of a fire truck.

“Oi! What are you doing?” The driver yelled, sticking his head out the window.

Covering his ears, Kisumi hurried out of the fire truck’s way.

“Geez,” a voice said gruffly. “Kids these days are too reckless.”

Kisumi turned to see several firemen, standing by a stationary fire truck, looking at him disapprovingly.

“If only more of them were like our Makoto.”

“Yeah,” another firefighter agreed, “and less like that kid from the fire yesterday. Not only did he put his life in danger by running away without being treated, he knocked out Makoto too. The nerve.”

The firefighters did not seem to recognize Kisumi, but he pulled up his collar anyways as he proceeded to walk away.

“If he hadn’t left,” the first firefighter said. “Makoto might’ve gotten a medal for the rescue.”

Kisumi paused.

“As it is, we can’t verify it so he won’t.”

_A medal, huh..._

Kisumi recalled Makoto’s reluctance to let him leave the previous night, and sighed.

He resumed walking, and eventually came across a costume store. He looked at his reflection in the glass window and touched his slightly singed hair.

_I’m amazed no one’s come after me yet._

Without looking away from his reflection, he scanned the street behind him. Except for a newsvendor reading a magazine, it was empty.

 _It **is**_ _still early_ , Kisumi thought. _But I **have** been too reckless. I can’t get caught if I want to save Hayato!_

He pushed open the store’s door.

A bell tinkled when he entered and the clerk looked up.

Kisumi removed a gold ring from his ear and put it on the counter.

“I want a wig,” he stated. “Black. And contact lenses in the same colour.”

“S-Sir,” the clerk began, eyeing the earring, “I don’t think I can accept-”

“A new suit too,” Kisumi continued, examining his frayed cuffs.

The clerk gulped and resignedly started to go to a shelf with wigs, when, all of a sudden, he paused.

“Sir...are you here for a disguise?”

“This _is_ a costume store, isn’t it?”

“I mean, are you trying to hide from someone?”

Kisumi narrowed his eyes.

“Wait!” The clerk exclaimed when he turned to go. “I mean no harm! It’s just, my colleague recently developed a disguise that would be perfect for you!”

The comment caught Kisumi’s interest and he turned back.

“Yeah? Well, hurry and bring it out then.”

The clerk nodded enthusiastically and hurried to a door by the counter.

“Momo-kun!” He called through it. “There’s someone here who wants to try on your new disguise!”

“Really?!” A voice called back, and a moment later, a guy with messy orange hair appeared in the doorway. “Is this him, Nitori-senpai?”

“Yes,” Nitori said. “He’s in hiding, so it’s perfect for him.”

“Hey...” Kisumi cut in. “Could you not mention that?”

“In hiding, eh?” Momo looked at Kisumi sympathetically. “I remember that life...”

Kisumi raised an eyebrow.

“Could I see the disguise now?” He insisted.

“You bet!” Momo exclaimed, and before Kisumi could react, he put something over his head.

“W-What is this?” Kisumi cried, and pulled the thing off. He found himself staring down at some sort of *strange stone bird head. “ _This_ is the disguise you said would be perfect for me?!”

“There’s also an accompanying bodysuit!” Momo declared and showed him the rest of the costume.

“It’ll cover you completely, kind of like a tank,” Nitori explained, “so it’s great if you’re in hiding!”

Kisumi was right about to throw the bird head at them, when he heard the store bell tinkle behind him.

“Momotarou!” A voice boomed, and Kisumi jolted.

He hastily put the bird head back on and turned to see none other than Captain Mikoshiba, from the night before, and Makoto, looking morose, beside him.

Mikoshiba saw Kisumi wearing the bird head and his eyes widened.

“What the-”

“Nii-chan!” Momotarou cried. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to check in on you, of course.” Mikoshiba grabbed his brother and pulled him into a headlock. “After your recent stint in jail, I’ve got to make sure you’re keeping out of trouble.”

“W-We are!” Momotarou managed. “The police come regularly to inspect us, so you don’t have to as well!”

_The police?_

Kisumi slowly edged toward the door.

“Tachibana-san, are you alright?” Nitori asked Makoto, who started as if his mind had been elsewhere.

“You look a little down...”

“He’s stuck on an incident that occurred yesterday,” Mikoshiba said, frowning. “Even though it wasn’t his fault.”

“Captain...” Makoto began, but Mikoshiba shook his head.

“You’re better off not thinking about it, Makoto.”

 _About not getting a medal?_ Kisumi wondered.

He walked past Makoto in the doorway and, likely at the sight of the bird head, Makoto gasped.

Quickly, Kisumi left the store.

“Phew,” he sighed, taking off the bird head outside. “That was really-”

“Huh?!” A voice sputtered.

To Kisumi’s stunned surprise, he found himself face to face with two police officers.

The red-haired cop appeared to be the one who had spoken. His, and Kisumi’s, eyes widened with recognition.

“You’re...”

“Rin,” the black-haired cop said. “You know this guy?”

Before the cop called Rin could reply, the store door burst open and Nitori rushed out with a bundle in his arms.

“Sir!” He directed at Kisumi. “You forgot the bodysuit!”

Kisumi took the opportunity to shove the bird head onto Rin and make his escape.

“SHIGINO!” Rin shouted. “Sousuke, we can’t let him get away!”

As Kisumi ran by the newsvendor, he turned back to see the cop called Sousuke struggling to pull the bird head off Rin. He grinned, when, all of a sudden, a shot struck the ground closeby him. He glanced at the newsvendor and saw him with a gun raised.

_So it isn’t that early after all!_

Carefully dodging the bullets, Kisumi took cover in an alley.

He heard a ruckus from the street and peered around the wall to see the cops going after the newsvendor. He sighed with relief when, involuntarily, he sunk to his knees.

_What?_

Kisumi looked down and saw a red stain forming on his pant leg.

_I guess I wasn’t careful enough..._

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching and a figure appeared in the mouth of the alley. They were silhouetted by the light from the street so he could not tell if they were a cop or the newsvendor.

Either way, they were an enemy.

Kisumi’s back was to the wall and there was nothing around to use as a weapon. He swallowed hard and, with difficulty, he rose to his feet.

“Kisumi?”

He jolted.

“Is that you?”

The figure stepped out of the light and Kisumi’s jaw dropped.

“M-Makoto?”

Makoto ran over to Kisumi and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“It is you!” He exclaimed. “Are you alright?! I was so worried!”

“A-About your medal?” Kisumi managed.

“Medal?” Makoto looked thoroughly confused and, all of a sudden, Kisumi felt very tired.

“I recognized your cologne in the store,” Makoto continued, “from the jacket you left with me last night.” His hand hovered over the bandage on Kisumi’s eye. “So you saw a doctor after all.” He smiled. “Thank goodness.”

Kisumi’s head grew heavy and gravity seemed to lower it onto Makoto’s shoulder.

“Kisumi?”

“You _are_ an angel, aren’t you?”

“Sorry?”

Unable to keep his exhaustion at bay, Kisumi closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Iwatobi-chan :p


	3. Chapter 3

When Kisumi opened his eyes, he found himself in a bed in an unfamiliar room.

He quickly sat up and scanned his surroundings. He appeared to be in a small, sparsely furnished studio apartment. Alone.

_...Where am I?_

He removed the heavy blanket covering him and placed his right leg over the side of the bed. However, when he put his weight on the leg, pain seared through it. Biting back a cry, he pulled up the green polka-dotted pyjamas pants he found he was wearing to reveal a heavy bandage around his calf. It appeared to be fresh as if it had just been changed recently.

_This is..._

All of a sudden, he heard the sound of a faucet being turned on behind a door off to the side.

He narrowed his eyes.

With effort, he got to his feet, limped over to the door, and put his ear against it. The shower was on and he could faintly hear someone moving around inside.

He stepped away, grabbed a towel hanging off a chair, and rolled it into a rope. He returned to the door and quietly opened it.

At first, it was hard to see because of the steam, but eventually a figure became visible in the shower with their back turned. Kisumi crept toward them, and carefully pulled aside the curtain. He raised the rope to wrap around the figure’s neck, when, suddenly, they turned their head.

The steam dispersed through the open door and Kisumi’s eyes met a pair of green ones, which widened with surprise.

“Kisumi!” Makoto exclaimed. “You’re awake!”

Before Kisumi could react, Makoto pressed his hand against his forehead.

“Your temperature’s gone down,” he said. “Tell me, does your head hurt? Can you see me properly?”

“I...can see you perfectly,” Kisumi replied. He unfurled the towel and offered it to him.

Makoto blinked at it in confusion, and then realization hit.

“T-Thanks,” he said, reddening. He accepted the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

“How long have I been unconscious?” Kisumi asked. “And where are we?”

“You shouldn’t move around so much,” Makoto answered. He led Kisumi out of the bathroom and back to the bed. “You were out with a fever for one day. This is my apartment.” Makoto bent to examine Kisumi’s bandage. “You were lucky that the bullet didn’t hit an artery. I took care of it, but you should really see a professional...”

He covered Kisumi with the blanket, and went over to a chest of drawers to get dressed. Kisumi saw his fire helmet was on top of it.

“It really frightened me when you fainted like that!” Makoto continued. “I don’t live far from where I found you, and given the uh...circumstances you were in, I brought you here.

Kisumi raised an eyebrow.

“What about your captain? Does he know I'm here?”

Makoto shook his head, looking abashed.

“I uh sort of ditched him. I wasn’t on duty; I actually got the week off after...” He trailed off and lowered his eyes.

“After you were knocked out at the scene of the fire the other day,” Kisumi finished for him.

He folded his hands behind his head.

“He’s terrible, the one who did that to you. If I were you, I’d steer far clear of him.”

“I’m sure he had his reasons...”

“Even so, someone like that’s definitely dangerous.”

“...”

Kisumi glanced at Makoto. He was still looking down.

_Maybe I overdid it. He’s done a lot for me. The least I can do is be nice. Still, he shouldn’t trust so easily._

“You’re...a gangster, right?”

Kisumi’s eyes widened. He quickly collected himself though and cocked his head.

“What gave it away? The police after me? The hitman?” He grinned. “Or was it my devilish charm?”

“The investigation of the fire found signs that a gang had been using the building as a hideout,” Makoto replied. “The police were able to identify the gang and told us the leader’s name was-”

“Shigino Kisumi,” Kisumi cut in. “So, are you planning to turn me in and get a reward?”

Makoto frowned.

“Or do you think maybe it’d be good to have me in your debt? Sorry, but I’ve been kicked out of the gang so I’m quite useless.”

Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Is that why you were left behind?”

_Me and my big mouth._

Kisumi nodded.

“I understand why you’re on your toes,” Makoto said, “but I really don’t mean you any harm.”

Kisumi smirked threateningly.

“Oh? And how do you know _I_ don’t?”

“Well I don’t...but-” Makoto looked earnestly at Kisumi. “I-I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt!”

Kisumi was taken aback.

_Holy... Is he for real?_

“And besides,” Makoto continued. “I thought I’d saved you the other day, but it seems you’re still in trouble. That means my job’s not done.”

“Makoto!” Kisumi exclaimed. “I _am_ trouble!”

“And,” Makoto said, smiling, “trying to not involve me proves to me that you’re a good guy.”

Kisumi groaned and put his head in his hands.

“I’ve figured it out,” he stated.

“Huh?”

“You’re trying to seduce me.”

Makoto turned bright red.

“Huh?!”

Kisumi looked down at himself.

“These aren’t my clothes. Are they yours?” He rubbed a sleeve against his cheek. “So soft.”

It seemed to be too much for Makoto to take. Red-faced, he stumbled to the walk-in kitchen, stammering something about the tea burning.

_Now’s my chance!_

While Makoto’s back was turned, Kisumi limped to a large window by the bed. The room was on the second floor and a wide pipe ran closeby.

_I can climb down it._

He glanced at Makoto.

_He’s a genuinely nice guy. I shouldn’t involve him._

He leaned out the window, but suddenly felt woozy.

_The fever? Not now!_

He started to fall, when someone grabbed his arm.

“Kisumi...” Makoto said behind him.

Kisumi sighed.

“Do you have any siblings, Makoto?”

“Yeah. A younger brother and sister.”

“I have a younger brother too. His name’s Hayato and you see...”

However, before Kisumi could finish, a gunshot struck the window ledge.

“Get down!” He screamed and tackled Makoto out of the way.

“W-What’s going on?” Makoto cried.

“They were watching your apartment,” Kisumi answered. He crawled back to the window, wincing at the pain in his leg, and peered over the edge. Another shot glanced off it and he ducked. “It seems there’s only one guy out there and, lucky for us, he’s got bad aim.”

Kisumi returned to Makoto and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“We’ve got to leave. Now. One guy, I can deal with, but he’s sure to call friends.” Kisumi cursed. “I’m sorry, but you _are_ involved now.”

“T-There’s an emergency exit down the hall,” Makoto said. “It leads to the parking lot where I keep my car.”

"Good." Kisumi rose to his feet, careful to keep away from the window, and offered Makoto his hand. “I told you, didn’t I, that I was trouble. I can’t tell you when, or if, you can come back here.”

Makoto gripped Kisumi’s hand and he helped him to his feet. He was pale, but there was a determined look in his eyes.

“I’ll come back after I’ve helped you out of this mess,” Makoto stated. He managed a shaky smile and squeezed Kisumi’s hand reassuringly before turning to the door.

For a moment, Kisumi forgot to follow.

 _Am **I** really the one who’s trouble... _ He wondered, staring at Makoto’s back. _...Or are **you**?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading, and for your patience!


	4. Chapter 4

The parking lot appeared to be empty, but after the business with the newspaper vendor, Kisumi did not want to take any chances.

He and Makoto, pressed flat against the wall on either side of the entry to the lot, peered through it, searching for hidden enemies.

“Which one is your car?” Kisumi whispered to Makoto.

There were three. One three spaces to their left, and two parked side by side all the way on the other side of the lot.

“The green one,” Makoto whispered back.

It was one of the far two.

“I’ll get the car and drive it back here,” Makoto continued. “Wait here, Kisumi.”

“But-”

“You’re in no condition to run if there’s shooting.” Makoto clapped Kisumi on the shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

He took off running and, almost immediately, gunshots rang out from behind the car nearby.

“Makoto!” Kisumi shouted, but Makoto kept on going, expertly manoeuvring around the line of gunfire. He reached his car and threw the driver’s side door open. The shooter left the cover of their car and followed him, gun clicking uselessly.

“The fool’s out of bullets!” Kisumi laughed.

He was so focused on Makoto that he only noticed the sound of a footfall behind him when it was too late.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and the barrel of a gun was pressed roughly to his head.

“Got you now, Shigino,” a voice growled into his ear.

“Is that any way to talk to your old boss?”

Kisumi elbowed his former employee in the gut and ducked as a bullet zoomed overhead. After a short struggle, he managed to unarm them and now they were the one with the gun pressed against their head.

Just then, there was a squeal of tires nearby. Kisumi turned and saw Makoto in his car. The goon that had been after him seemed to have had time to reload his gun, as shots were ricocheting off it. Makoto threw open the door and thrust out his hand.

“Get in, Kisumi!”

Kisumi kicked aside his own attacker and grabbed Makoto’s hand. He pulled Kisumi into the car, and while he crawled to the shotgun seat, they sped out of the parking lot. Kisumi looked behind them, and saw the goons getting into their car. He rolled down his window, leaned out, and aimed the gun he had stolen. Seconds later, the goons’ tires were deflated, and they were shortly out of sight.

“You did it!” Kisumi exclaimed, throwing his arms around Makoto as they approached the main road. “Where did you learn to move like that?”

“There are...times at work...when I...have to move quickly,” Makoto panted.

He was very pale, Kisumi noticed.

“Were you quick enough though? Have you been shot?”

“No. I’m just...a little overexcited.”

“Well, there’s more to come you know.” Kisumi fixed his gaze on the road ahead of them. “That was only a taste.”

There was silence in the car for several minutes. Makoto was the one to break it.

“Kisumi, earlier, you mentioned something about your younger brother...”

“Hayato,” Kisumi replied. “You know...I didn’t _choose_ to lead a gang. It was my dad’s gang first. I didn’t particularly care too much about leading it either. I mostly left that to my uncles, old men left over from my dad’s time.”

His uncles’ scoldings about how he led and their warnings about the consequences came back to him. He winced. Several of them had been present at the mutiny, but not all of them. He wondered what had become of the missing ones...

“If you didn’t want to...why did you?”

“It had its perks,” Kisumi admitted. He snapped his fingers. “I only had to do this, and I could have whatever I wanted. Mermaids, even.” He remembered the incident that had landed him in his current situation, and grimaced.

“What was that last part?” Makoto asked.

“Nothing.” Kisumi sighed. “I would’ve done it even without the perks though. If I didn’t, it would’ve fallen to Hayato. I couldn’t let that happen. I can’t.”

Makoto glanced at him, understanding dawning.

“My baby brother’s too young and too innocent to be anywhere near this mess,” Kisumi said. “If it was only me, I would’ve let them have the damn gang.” He curled his hands into fists. “But they had to lay their hands on him.”

Makoto slowed the car and parked it on the side of the road. He turned to Kisumi and grasped his shoulders.

“We’ll get him away, Kisumi. I promise.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“Well...” Makoto let go of him. “You’re not going to like this, but...have you ever heard the saying “The enemy of my enemy is my friend?”

“We are _not_ going to the cops.”

“Hear me out! My friend, Rin, is a cop, but he’s also a big softie. Once he hears your story, I’m sure-”

“Wait. Did you say _Rin_?”

“Yes. How-Oh! You met him at the costume store earlier!”

 _I met him before that too_ , Kisumi thought, recalling the botched mermaid kidnapping.

“H-He’s your friend?”

“Yeah, he-”

All of a sudden, ringing came from the glove compartment.

Makoto reached for it, but Kisumi grabbed his hand.

“It’s only my phone,” Makoto said.

Kisumi reluctantly let go.

“Hello?” Makoto answered cautiously.

Kisumi heard a male voice reply, and saw Makoto’s eyes light up.

“Oh, hi! How are y...No, I’m not home...Strange men outside my building? About that...”

Kisumi touched Makoto’s leg and shook his head.

“D-Don’t worry about them. And uh don’t talk to them either...”

While Makoto floundered about, trying to come up with reasons to explain the “strange men” and his whereabouts, Kisumi tried to figure out his next steps.

_Is he still going to want to stick around after he finds out about Rin and I’s...er...disagreement? Or will he want to hand me over to him..._

Kisumi eyed the door. Makoto was distracted; this was his chance to run away. His hand inched toward the handle...

“I’m going to be away for a while,” Makoto was saying into the phone. He noticed Kisumi looking and gave him a reassuring smile. “There’s something I must absolutely do.”

_This guy!_

Kisumi groaned and ran a hand through his hair. It did nothing to reduce the weird fluttery feeling in his heart though.

 _He’s in too deep for me to just abandon him now. If only I had a safe house where I could leave him until I figure out what to do._ Kisumi grimaced. He had not the slightest idea though.  _Things would’ve been easier if I had some men loyal to me. Maybe I should go dig up those missing uncles..._

“I'm okay, really!...Of course, I'll call...You take care too...Bye.”

When Makoto put down his phone, Kisumi cleared his throat.

“About what we’re going to do next. I want it to be clear that we are not going to the police.”

“But-”

Kisumi shook his head.

“I’ll end up in a jail cell if we do. And for all we know, my old gang might come to “visit” me.”

Makoto’s eyes widened.

“Rin would never-”

“I’m not saying he’s in the gang’s pocket, but I’m also not saying other cops in this town aren’t.”

Makoto swallowed nervously.

“I hope you understand now.”

Makoto nodded slowly. He furrowed his brow, thinking.

“If we can’t go to the police...then how about we go see another friend of mine?”

Kisumi raised an eyebrow.

“And who would that be?”

“He’s uh really someone you’ve got to meet in person...but I swear, you can trust him.”

“I need a lot more information to believe that, Makoto.”

“I-I know, and I promise, everything will be clear when you meet him!”

“I don’t know-” Kisumi began, but Makoto clasped his hand.

“Do you trust me, Kisumi?” He asked earnestly.

Kisumi looked long and hard at him.

In the short time they had known each other, Makoto had saved his life, taken care of him, and harboured him from his enemies, all at his own cost. He had had many chances to give him up by now, but he had not. How could Kisumi not trust him?

“What if I do?” Kisumi replied gruffly.

Makoto gave his hand a squeeze.

“Then you can trust my friend.”

Kisumi sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

“What other choice do I have? Fine, let’s go see if your friend can help.”

Makoto beamed, and picked up his phone to make a call.

“Hello? It’s me again,” he said.

Kisumi heard the male voice from before reply. The speaker spoke low enough that he could not make out what he was saying, and it did not help that parts of the conversation between him and Makoto seemed to happen almost telepathically. Kisumi did catch the part though where Makoto told the speaker that he was with a friend in trouble who could really use their help. After a few more words, Makoto seemed to convince him to let them come over.

“Thanks so much!” Makoto concluded. “I’m sure you’ll like my friend a lot!”

“Are you and this guy close?” Kisumi asked after Makoto had put down the phone.

“Yeah,” Makoto said, starting the car. “Very close.”

“Oh?” Now Kisumi was curious. “Very close as in...good friends, or...”

“Good friends,” Makoto chuckled. He gave Kisumi a grin with a hint of mischief in it. “You almost sound jealous, Kisumi.”

“Why, my dear Makoto, of course.” Kisumi flung an arm over Makoto’s shoulders. “You’re _my_ knight in shining armour, after all.”

Kisumi smiled while Makoto laughed, although he could not help but still wonder about Makoto’s friend.

Makoto turned the car onto a seemingly rarely traversed road off to the side of the main one. It led them on a roundabout route to the outskirts of town; a good thing too since it would confuse their pursuers who were sure to be back on their trail. An hour later they pulled up in front of the town’s bathhouse. This came as a surprise to Kisumi since as far as he knew, the place was abandoned.

“What are we doing here?” He asked.

“We’re here to meet my friend.”

“But, this place isn’t running anymore. Hell, I shut it down myself.”

Makoto looked taken aback, which made Kisumi feel a tad abashed.

“The owners didn’t make good on some money I lent them, what else was I supposed to do?”

Makoto began to frown.

“T-That’s besides the point though! Why is your friend here?”

“He’s a guy with a lot of secrets...a little like yourself.”

“Oh? How many fugitives _are_ you acquainted with, Makoto?”

Makoto laughed sheepishly.

“He’s not exactly a fugitive. He’s got a condition though that requires him to live in a place like this.”

Kisumi examined the exterior of the bathhouse. It had been a quarter of a year since it had shut down. The gang had planned to raze it and build a casino on the property, but the demolition had gotten delayed. It had not exactly been in good condition to begin with as the owner’s many debts had caused them to neglect its maintenance. Now, however, in the growing darkness as the day drew to an end, the place looked practically haunted. He could only imagine what kind of condition Makoto’s friend had to need to live there.

“C’mon, let’s go in,” Makoto said.

The evening chill made Kisumi shiver when he got out of the car, and he remembered that in their haste to leave Makoto’s apartment, there had not been time to change out of his green polka-dotted pyjamas. Makoto noticed his discomfort, and ducked into the backseat. He emerged with an orange hoodie, which he offered to Kisumi.

“Thanks,” Kisumi said, pulling it on, and taking care to lower the hood over his eyes.

Instead of going to the entrance, Makoto led the way to a twelve foot tall stone wall bordering the left portion of the bathhouse. With seemingly practiced ease, he scaled the wall, and sitting astride it, he lowered a hand to Kisumi.

“For a firefighter, you seem positively devious,” Kisumi joked.

“The front door’s jammed,” Makoto protested. “It was my friend who showed me this way in.”

“Well, I’m definitely eager to meet him,” Kisumi replied.

He climbed the wall too, trying his best to ignore the pain in his leg, and Makoto helped haul him over it.

The view that met his eyes when he was beside Makoto caused him no little surprise.

With the amount of time that had gone by since the bathhouse had been abandoned, he had expected its outdoor hot spring to have dried up or been taken over by nature. However, the water was crystal clear and enticing, almost as if the bathhouse was still in business.

“My friend has been working really hard to restore this place,” Makoto said. “He even got a part-time job for it.”

“Yet, he couldn’t fix the front door?”

“He said leaving it as it is helps to keep away unwanted vi-”

Makoto was interrupted by the sound of a splash. He and Kisumi looked across the water, and their eyes came to rest on a spot over which bubbles were forming. All of a sudden, a large fishtail emerged out of the water before descending again. Kisumi’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh, there he is!” Makoto exclaimed.

He climbed down from the wall and helped Kisumi climb down too.

_Of all my luck, Makoto's friend is..._

Kisumi hung back while Makoto approached the water’s edge. It seemed like the thing in the water had noticed his presence. Their figure became visible as they swam closer-their toned back, jet black hair, and aquamarine fishtail...

Kisumi groaned.

_There’s no mistaking it now..._

Makoto bent down with a hand outstretched, and a hand with a scattering of iridescent scales shot out of the water and took it.

“Hello Haru,” Makoto greeted as the mermaid Kisumi had once tried to kidnap emerged from the water, and his fishtail transformed into a pair of human legs.

“Kisumi, this is the friend I told you about.” Makoto directed the mermaid’s attention toward him. “His name's Nanase Haruka.”

_There’s no use in hiding it any longer..._

Kisumi sighed and pulled off his hood.

“Fancy meeting you again, Mr. Mermaid. Oh wait, you preferred “Half-fish man,” right?”

Haruka's eyes narrowed.

“You.”

Makoto looked from Kisumi to Haruka with growing confusion.

“You...know each other?”

Haruka scowled at Kisumi.

“He tried to kidnap me before. He said he wanted to eat me...and nearly killed Rin!”

Kisumi heard Makoto’s sharp intake of breath, but could not bear to look at him. He kept his gaze on Haruka, and a hasty plan formed in his head.

“I won’t deny it, and I know I’m not welcome here. But...” Kisumi forced himself to smirk. “You’re not supposed to be here either, are you? If I’m not mistaken, you’re trespassing on private property.”

Haruka’s scowl deepened.

“What're you trying to say?”

"I have a proposal for you," Kisumi replied. "Help me, and..." He spread his arms to indicate their surroundings. “...I’ll let you have this bathhouse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks again for reading, and for your patience! I do hope to complete this story eventually. 
> 
> Happy New Year!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited on 11 Jan. 2017.**

"You’ve got some nerve," Haruka growled. "Do you really think you can bribe me? After all you’ve done?" He curled his hands into fists. "I’d rather leave this place than help you."

Kisumi glared at him.

"Also," Haruka continued, glaring back. "I don’t know what you’ve said or done to get Makoto’s help, but you’d better leave him alone from now on."

"Haru-" Makoto began, but Haruka shook his head.

"He's bad news, Makoto. You need to stay away from him."

Kisumi finally looked at Makoto.

His green eyes were locked on Haruka’s steely blue ones. They stayed that way for some time, and then he glanced at him.

"Kisumi..."

The pained expression on Makoto’s face made Kisumi drop his eyes.

Bare feet covered with iridescent scales entered Kisumi's view. He looked back up and saw that Haruka had stepped protectively in front of Makoto.

"Leave us," Haruka ordered.

Kisumi was tempted, if only to escape how dejected Makoto looked. However, too much time had passed since the mutiny. He had to reach Hayato _soon_ , and to do that, he needed a safe place to recover and plan his next move. Given how Haruka’s occupation of the bathhouse had gone unnoticed by the gang, it was the ideal location.

"Let me remind you that you have no right to order me away from here," Kisumi countered. "This bathhouse currently belongs to my gang. I’m staying here whether you take my offer or not."

Haruka gave him a cool look.

"I'm aware that you’ve been forced out of your gang and are on the run. You’re as much of a trespasser here as me."

"H-How do you know that?"

"Rin told me. He's looking for you, of course." Haruka turned his back on Kisumi. "In fact, I'm going to go let him know you're here."

"Haru, wait!" Makoto exclaimed.

Kisumi grabbed Haruka’s shoulder, but he angrily shook him off. The force made him step back and his foot slipped on a wet footprint Haruka had left behind. He whirled around in an effort to right himself, but fell anyways, landing on his injured leg.

The pain was so intense that a scream burst from Kisumi's mouth, and his vision went white.

"Kisumi!" He heard Makoto yell over the sound of running feet.

What happened next came in disjointed flashes of clarity.

 _Flash_.

Kisumi was being carried in a way that reminded him of when he had been rescued from the burning building.

 _Makoto_ , he thought dazedly.

_Flash._

“What’s the matter with him?” Haruka demanded. He sounded frustrated and, to Kisumi's surprise, worried.

_Flash._

Kisumi was lowered onto a soft futon and the cloth over his injured leg was carefully cut off.

"Oh no..." Makoto said in a low voice. "He's bleeding again..."

_Flash._

Something with a medicinal taste was pressed between Kisumi’s lips, and, suddenly, he felt as if a heavy blanket of exhaustion had fallen over him.

"No..." He protested. "I have to stay awake. I have to save-"

A small hand curled around Kisumi's and his limbs went slack.

"Hayato..."

A smile rose to Kisumi's lips, and the flashes of clarity gave way to a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

Once again, when Kisumi opened his eyes, he found himself in a bed in an unfamiliar room.

Slowly, he raised his right hand up to his eyes. He could almost feel his phantom brother's hand around it.

 _Hayato..._ Kisumi made a fist.  _Stay strong, baby brother. I'm on my way._

There was a creak near the foot of the futon, and Kisumi looked over to see Makoto there. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, toying absentmindedly with a pair of glasses perched-quite becomingly, Kisumi noted-on his nose, while he read a thick book. Kisumi glanced at the cover, and saw that the book was a first aid manual.

"Nice...glasses," he croaked.

"Kisumi..." Makoto put down the manual and came to his side.

"How long have I been out _this_ time?" Kisumi asked.

"All night. It’s morning now."

Kisumi pulled himself into a sitting position, and removed the blanket covering his lower half.

Although the bandage around his leg was fresh, it was stained with blood.

"The wound’s reopened," Makoto said grimly. "At this rate, it won’t be able to heal correctly unless it’s properly treated."

"Well, I can’t exactly see a doctor..."

"No...but Haru and I have this friend...he's a scientist, not a doctor...who comes here regularly to give Haru a treatment to help him maintain his human form while he's on land. I think he can help."

Kisumi sighed.

"I don’t have much choice, do I? But what about Haru? Doesn’t he want me gone?"

To Kisumi’s surprise, Makoto shook his head.

"Haru's agreed to let you stay here until you’re on your feet again."

Kisumi could hardly believe his ears.

"What?! How did you get him to agree to that?!"

Makoto gave Kisumi a long look.

"I told him about your brother," he said eventually.

Kisumi pursed his lips.

"It was the only way," Makoto continued. "I’m sorry."

Kisumi sighed.

"It’s okay. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person who’d put that information to bad use."

"He won’t, I promise. And athough he won’t admit it, I know he feels bad about your fall..."

Kisumi could not help but grin.

"He’s more soft-hearted than I thought."

Makoto nodded.

"Yes, Haru’s a good person."

Without another word, Makoto turned away and started to tidy up the room.

There was something cool about his demeanour that Kisumi had not experienced before. It did not surprise him, not after what Makoto had discovered the previous evening about him, Haruka, and Rin...but, what did surprise him was how terrible it made him feel.

 _He probably hates me now_ , Kisumi thought ruefully.

He watched as Makoto bent to pick up a blanket on the floor nearby where he had been sitting, and a thought occurred to him.

_Did he spend the night here looking after me?_

Kisumi drew in his breath.

"Makoto...why are you being so good to me? You know what I’ve done. I’ve hurt your friends..."

Makoto stilled.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I haven’t forgotten that..."

"Then...why?"

Makoto dropped the blanket, and turned to Kisumi with the same pained look he had seen before.

"Tell me, Kisumi. Why did you do those things? You told me you didn’t want to be a gangster..."

The question caught Kisumi offguard, and he grasped for an answer.

"I guess...because...I could?" Kisumi nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Makoto, I’m...not a good guy. Haru’s right. I’m bad news and I do bad things. I don’t know what else to say."

The disappointment in Makoto’s eyes made a cold knot form in the pit of Kisumi’s stomach.

"Listen Makoto," he said urgently. "I have no excuse for what I did, and I regret it, I really do. This whole situation is a result of my stupid mistakes, and Hayato...and you...are the ones who are paying for it." Kisumi dug his fingernails into his palms. “It’s all my fault, and I’m so sorry..."

"..."

Keeping his face averted, Makoto knelt down beside Kisumi.

"Makoto?"

"I knew Haru and Rin had been in some trouble with a gang," Makoto said. "They didn’t say much, but Sousuke, Rin’s police partner, filled me in on what he knew. When I found out who you were, I wondered if you’d been involved, but...I felt responsible for you...I _liked_ you...how could you be the one who hurt my friends?" Makoto pressed a palm against his forehead. "Maybe I should’ve listened when you said you were trouble..."

Kisumi felt his heart sink. He had said those words to keep Makoto safe from the dangers that came from being around him. He had failed before, but now was his chance to keep him away for good...whether he liked it or not.

"Yeah," Kisumi forced himself to say.

He half expected Makoto to leave right then, but instead he finally turned his face toward him.

"I’m glad I didn’t listen though."

"W-What? Why?"

"Because you’re not that guy anymore," Makoto replied. "I know you’re not."

Kisumi stared, dumbfounded.

"Y-You forgive me?" He stammered out.

Makoto shook his head.

"It’s Haru who has to forgive you. And Rin. You may have been a bad guy before, but I know that the person I’m talking to is different."

Makoto reached for Kisumi’s hand.

"My reason for being here hasn’t changed, you know. My job isn’t done until I’ve seen you through this." Makoto's expression softened. "I'm also worried about Hayato."

Kisumi found his voice at last.

"A-Aren’t you letting me off too easily?"

"...Maybe a little," Makoto agreed. "Do I have your word that you won’t try to kidnap Haru again?"

Kisumi put his other hand on his heart.

"I solemnly swear that I’ll leave the half-fish man alone." He held Makoto’s gaze. "I don’t know if you’re just naive, or just really, really kind, but no matter who _I_ am, you make me want to live up to who you think I can be... I won’t let you down."

Makoto gave Kisumi’s hand a squeeze.

"Given my er...line of work though," Kisumi continued. "I can’t guarantee that there won’t be future trouble with your friend Rin."

Makoto sighed.

"Can you at least go easy on him?"

Kisumi gestured toward his bandaged leg, and winked.

"I’ll try."

The small smile he saw on Makoto’s lips made his heart feel featherlight.

"Come on," Makoto said, ushering him back into lying down. "It’s better for your leg."

Kisumi watched Makoto’s face while he tended to him, and, all of a sudden, he was filled with a surge of deep emotion for him.

He recalled his first impression of Makoto at the scene of the burning building.

 _"An angel,” I’d thought._ Kisumi smiled. _He’s definitely someone special._

Makoto’s eyes met Kisumi’s and he smiled warmly back. Kisumi positively melted and, on an impulse, he leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

Makoto’s eyes widened and he backed away, his face bright red.

"W-What was that?" He squeaked.

"I swore to leave Haru alone, but I never said anything about his handsome firefighter friend."

Makoto’s face turned even redder, if possible, which would have been comical if Kisumi had not found it so endearing.

He sat up and tentatively rested a hand on the back of Makoto’s neck. His skin was warm and he shivered slightly at Kisumi's touch. Kisumi leaned forward again...

...but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They froze.

It was Makoto who managed to find his voice first.

"Y-Yes?" He asked hoarsely.

The door opened and Haruka strode in. He looked like he was about to say something, but at one look at their faces, he seemed to reach some sort of conclusion, and frowned.

"Shigino," he said sternly. "I’m letting you stay here, but I meant it when I said to leave Makoto alone."

His choice of words made Makoto make an odd noise. Kisumi bit back a laugh and slung an arm over Makoto’s broad shoulders.

"I wonder what Makoto has to say about that though." Kisumi grinned cheekily at Haruka. "Oh, and you can call me "Kisumi," by the way."

Haruka narrowed his eyes at him, and shifted his attention to Makoto.

"Rei will be here soon," he told him. "Will Shigino let him see him?"

"It's K-I-S-U-" Kisumi came to an abrupt halt.

_Rei? Could it be..._

Makoto nodded.

"He will."

"Rei will want to talk with you on the phone."

"Okay."

"Come with me then." Haruka threw one more disapproving look in Kisumi’s direction, and left the room.

Makoto got up to follow him, but Kisumi took hold of his arm.

"W-What is it?" Makoto asked.

Kisumi noted that his cheeks were still red.

"Is this Rei...Ryuugazaki Rei?"

"Yes... You know him as well?"

"I certainly do. Don't worry, I've never tried to kidnap him. He's an acquaintance who I think may be able to help with more than just my leg."

"I see..." Looking slightly uneasy, Makoto turned to go, but Kisumi stopped him again.

"Kisumi? Haru’s waiting."

"He can wait a little longer."

Kisumi pulled Makoto down to sit on the futon beside him and took off his glasses.

"W-What are you-"

"Ssh." Kisumi smiled mischievously, and linked his hands behind Makoto’s neck. " _We’ve_ got some unfinished business."

Makoto’s cheeks reddened anew, but he did not back away.

"I-If you say so," he said, and leaned forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I really didn't expect to have this chapter done so soon after the last lol~~ Edited on 11 Jan. 2017...:S (I made some additions and some small subtractions.)
> 
> Thank you as always for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Unlike when Kisumi had encountered Haruka, when Makoto brought Rei to him, he was prepared. However, the same could not be said about Rei.

“S-Shigino-san!” Rei stammered when they came face to face. “W-W-Why how nice to see you...”

“And you,” Kisumi replied. He was sitting upright on the futon with the blanket arranged neatly over his lower half.

Rei started to say more, but Kisumi raised a hand to silence him. He took a deliberate sip from the cup of tea Haruka had begrudgingly prepared for him, and peered at Rei over the rim.

Rei was in an obvious state of distress. He had removed his glasses and was wiping the lenses with trembling hands. Kisumi had pressed Makoto and Haruka not to reveal his identity to Rei until he arrived at the bathhouse.

 ...

“But why?” Haruka had asked with suspicion.

“It’s just a precaution,” Kisumi had replied. “I can’t have that information fall into the wrong hands.” What he left out however, was that it was also so that Rei would not stay away.

“Kisumi?” Makoto had asked when Haruka left the room. “How...exactlyare you acquainted with Rei?”

“He came to me for a favour not long ago,” Kisumi had said carefully.

“A favour?”

“It’s...probably better if we discuss it when he’s here.”

“Okay...” Makoto had conceded, but his brow remained furrowed.

Unable to resist, Kisumi had planted a kiss on Makoto’s forehead, which sent him tumbling backward in surprise.

“Kisumi!” Makoto had protested, blushing furiously. “W-We can’t!”

“Why not?”

“W-Well...” Rubbing the back of his neck, Makoto’s eyes had moved to the door out of which Haruka had exited.

It had not taken Kisumi long in Makoto and Haruka’s company to realize that they had no ordinary friendship. They understood each other intuitively, and even seemed to communicate telepathically sometimes. As such, Haruka had caught onto the new development between Makoto and Kisumi almost immediately. Confined as he was to the futon, Kisumi had not borne witness to the exchange that took place between them when Makoto finally followed Haruka out to phone Rei, but when Makoto returned, it had been quite apparent that he had been chewed out.

Kisumi sighed.

 _I guess I should just be happy that Makoto’s not angry with me_ _anymore_ _. Maybe I shouldn’t push my luck beyond that..._

Before they could say anymore, Haruka had returned with the news that Rei was outside, which brought them to the present.

 ...

Under Kisumi’s stare, Rei’s distress seemed to increase. He somehow lost his grip on his glasses and they clattered to the floor.

If Kisumi’s intention had been to intimidate Rei, he had certainly succeeded. Unfortunately, he was only trying to buy time in order to figure out a way to get what he needed from Rei without revealing too much about how they knew each other to Makoto and Haruka.

Kisumi glanced at Makoto and recalled the promise he had made to him.

_“I won’t let you down.”_

Makoto thought Kisumi had it in him to be something he still had trouble wrapping his head around...a good guy, and Kisumi had been so impressed with Makoto’s conviction that he had agreed to give it a shot.

However, his dealings with Rei had not exactly been _savoury._

_I’m turning over a new leaf, so the past can remain in the past, right???_

Kisumi put down the teacup and returned his attention to Rei.

“The last time I heard your voice was on your answering machine,” Kisumi said cooly. “Even though we’d called and called.”

“I-I’ve been rather busy! I’m sorry I must’ve...missed them.”

Rei’s bluff was obvious, and at another time Kisumi would have been far from relenting, but it was Rei’s lucky day. Now Kisumi seized on the bluff, thankful for how little Rei had said.

“When we couldn’t reach you, it almost seemed as if you were avoiding us. But now I see that you were busy.” Kisumi nodded emphatically. “My apologies.”

Rei swallowed nervously, and gave him a quick nod.

“Well, now you’re here, so I hope you can finally repay my favour.”

Rei paled.

“I need you to pay a visit to the gang and take me along-” Kisumi started to say, but Rei cut him off.

“I promise I’ll have the money soon!” Rei blurted out.

Kisumi hurriedly raised a hand to stop him but, the damage had already been done.

“Money?” Makoto looked from Rei to Kisumi, with confusion.

“Shigino,” Haruka said sternly. “Cut it out and explain how you two know each other.”

“G-Geez, Haru,” Kisumi said, stalling. “Didn’t I say to call me “Kisumi”?”

“That’s Nanase to you, Shigino.” Haruka turned back to Rei. “Why do you owe him money?”

Rei looked desperately back and forth between his friends and Kisumi, who would have given anything right then to have Makoto and Haruka's telepathy.

 _Keep your mouth shut!_ Kisumi thought hard at Rei. However, the expression on his face only seemed to make things worse.

Rei covered his face with his hands and wailed.

“I’m a criminal!”

Kisumi facepalmed.

“What?” Makoto said with alarm. “Kisumi, what’s going on?”

Kisumi gave up. With a sigh, he gestured to Rei.

“Your buddy here bought black market chemicals and lab equipment from my gang, but has yet to pay back the full price. The deadline to do so is very soon, and lately he’s been hard to get a hold of."

All of a sudden, Rei fell to his knees in front of Kisumi.

“L-Like I said last night, I’m going to pay you! I applied for a grant, but getting it is taking longer than I expected-”

Rei’s face collapsed.

“Please don’t take my kidney!”

Kisumi facepalmed again.

“What were you thinking, Rei?” Haruka scolded. “How could you turn to someone as morally corrupt as Shigino?”

“Hey!” Kisumi protested.

“Kisumi,” Makoto said gravely. “What do you intend to do with Rei’s kidney?”

_This is too much!_

“Get yourself together, Rei! I don’t want your goddamn kidney!” Kisumi drummed his fingers impatiently against the edge of his teacup while Rei got back on his feet. “And what do you mean by “last night?” Did the gang already meet with you?”

“Y-Yes,” Rei answered. “Were you not aware? I was ambushed as I was leaving the lab last night and taken to your residence. There, I underwent a frightening experience during which I was cautioned about the variety of ways in which your gang collected overdue payments.” Rei nervously rubbed the place on his body where his kidneys were. “When I saw you here, I thought this might be a continuation of that ordeal.”

“Shigino’s been kicked out,” Haruka disclosed, to Kisumi’s annoyance. He had wanted the charade to go on a little longer so he could get more information about the gang out of Rei.

“Kicked out?” Rei looked at Kisumi with surprise. “Your presence at my meetings with your gang was always infrequent, so I did not wonder about your absence...but, now that I think about it, the meeting was...different than usual. That young boy’s presence, for example.”

“What?!” Kisumi cried. “They had a boy with them?”

“Yes. Every so often, the gangsters would glance at him as if checking to see if he was paying attention. The boy didn’t say a word though. In fact, he looked scared.” Rei adjusted his glasses to have a better look at Kisumi. “Actually, Shigino-san, he looked a lot like you.”

“Hayato...” Kisumi whispered.

All of the pomp and posturing went out of him, and he lowered his head.

“Rei,” Makoto said quietly. “The reason why we called you here was to examine Kisumi’s leg. He’s been hurt badly.”

While Makoto coaxed Kisumi into lying down, Rei unpacked the medical tools he had brought along. Haruka hovered nearby with a guilty air that betrayed his attempts to appear aloof.

“Hm...” Rei murmured once he had removed the bandage around Kisumi’s wound. “While I compliment your efforts, Makoto-senpai, if this wound had been left any longer, Shigino-san’s leg might have been permanently damaged.”

“And you can prevent that...right?” Kisumi croaked as Rei felt around the wound. “When can I be on my feet again?”

“I can heal it,” Rei replied. He began to rebandage the wound. “But it will take at least a month.”

Kisumi sat up recklessly, causing a few of Rei’s tools to roll off the futon.

“What do you mean a month?!” He shouted over the others’ protests. “I’ve already lost enough time as it is!”

“S-Shigino-san!”

Kisumi caught Rei’s arm.

“That boy you saw was my baby brother, and he’s in a lot of danger! Is there anything you can do to fix this faster?”

“P-Perhaps...” Rei’s glanced at Haruka. “I-I need a glass of water.”

Kisumi reluctantly released Rei and watched as he hastily left the room. Haruka followed him out.

Makoto touched Kisumi’s shoulder.

“You need to lie back down,” he urged.

“I can’t just lie here!” Kisumi cried. “If Hayato was only the gang’s figurehead, he shouldn’t have been at that meeting! It can only mean one thing, and that’s they’re grooming him to replace me... I can’t allow that to happen, Makoto!” Kisumi clenched his hands. “I need to do something about this leg and figure out how I can get close to my brother. I was hoping to use Rei to sneak into the gang’s lair but, from the sound of it, he’s in more trouble with the new leadership than I expected...” Kisumi shook his head. “He’s better off laying low and working on putting the money he owes together.”

Makoto put his hand over Kisumi’s.

“Thank you for considering Rei’s safety,” he said softly.

“He’s your friend.” Kisumi turned his palm over so that he could entwine his fingers with Makoto’s. “And who knows, maybe your niceness is catching.”

It was a weak line, a half hearted attempt to lighten an increasingly hopeless situation, but it contained a trace of Kisumi’s usual self. Makoto did not let the trace go. Forgetting his earlier reluctance, he leaned forward and brought their lips together.

It was a long, deep kiss.

Kisumi closed his eyes, letting go of the present and all the worry and pain it involved.

However, reality could only be held at bay for so long, and the kiss eventually came to an end.

“Didn’t you say we couldn’t?” Kisumi's voice was muffled.

With his face buried in the crook between Makoto’s neck and shoulder, he felt Makoto’s skin grow warm.

 _He’s blushing_ , Kisumi deduced, and a smile rose to his lips.

“I-It felt like the right thing to do,” Makoto stammered.

Kisumi laughed.

“Oh yes. It was perfect.” Kisumi lifted his head and beamed at Makoto. “Thank you. For everything. I’d be toast without you, you know...literally.”

“It’s too early for that,” Makoto reminded. “Remember, my job isn’t done until-”

“-you’ve seen me through this,” Kisumi finished for him. “I haven’t forgotten that. And I’ll thank you again when all this is over.” Kisumi winked. “I’ll give you something great. Just you wait.”

“I...look forward to it,” Makoto said with a sheepish smile.

There was the sound of a throat clearing from the doorway, and they turned their heads to see Haruka there, watching them cooly.

“Hey Haru...” Kisumi began, “I didn’t thank you for letting me stay here yet, did I? Or...” He scratched his head. “Apologize for the kidnapping attempt.”

Haruka’s face became serious.

“Shigino. Don’t bring any harm to Makoto.”

“Haru-” Makoto started to say, but Kisumi gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I know it’s hard to believe after all that’s happened, but I _will_ keep him safe. He’s kept me safe all this time. I intend to repay the favour.”

Haruka held Kisumi’s gaze for a long time. Finally, he turned away.

“I've made breakfast,” he called over his shoulder. “Rei and I have set a place for you. Makoto, will you carry him?”

Breakfast was served in the kitchen on a large wooden table that Kisumi recognized as the one he and his uncles had intimidated the bathhouse’s previous owner at over games of cards. The cherry blossom patterned tablecloth was new though, as was the room’s noticeable lack of the grime and thick clouds of cigar smoke that Kisumi remembered from those occasions.

Rei was already seated at the table, studying a stack of handwritten notes. Across from him, several chairs were lined up to form a wide bench, and that was where Makoto lowered Kisumi.

“What are you reading, Rei?” Makoto asked.

“I’m reviewing a theory...” Rei answered distractedly.

He reached the last page of the stack and, after thoroughly reading it, dropped the stack on the table with a sound thud.

“It _will_ work!” Rei declared, brimming with excitement.

“What will?”

“My solution to accelerating Shigino-san’s recovery!”

Kisumi nearly rolled off the bench in surprise.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "How?!"

“By using an extremely rare substance to produce rapid cellular regeneration. If my formula works the way that I predict, you will be on your feet not long after being administered it.”

“That’s amazing! But...extremely rare, you say?

“Yes. Half-fish man blood is one of the rarest substances in the world but, fortunately for us, we already have a willing donor.”

Makoto gasped.

"H-Haru?!"

“I just want him out of here already,” Haruka muttered.

He brought four bowls of rice to the table, and started to head back to the stove, but Kisumi caught his arm.

“Haru...” Kisumi’s voice trembled with emotion. “Are we...buddies now?”

“What? No! Let me go!”

“Haru.” Makoto caught Haruka’s other arm. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“D-Don’t take it so seriously!”

“Haruka-senpai!” Rei shouted over them all. “The stove!”

The kitchen filled with the smell of burning fish.

While the others dashed to the stove, Kisumi tentatively touched his injured leg. It flared with pain as usual but, somehow, it hurt less now that he knew it would be healed soon.

 _Can it be?_ Kisumi dared to think _. Is my luck finally improving?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Yes, this is still going lol Thank you for your patience! 
> 
> I'm off school right now, so future chapters may come sooner. I've also made a [Tumblr account](https://anhourmax.tumblr.com/) where I think I'll post updates. There's not much on there now, but feel free to say hi :)
> 
> And, as always, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited on 06 July 2017.**

"Haru..." Kisumi said as sweetly as he could manage, "somehow I get the feeling that you could be a little more gentle..."

"Keep still," Haruka ordered. He pulled the ends of Kisumi’s bandage tight, making him wince, and tied them into a knot. "This is how Rei said to do it."

Rei had returned to his lab to prepare the formula for Kisumi’s leg and was due back in the evening. During his absence, he had instructed Makoto to periodically apply a preparatory salve to the injured area. However, the job had fallen to Haruka after Makoto was unexpectedly called away...

...

They were returning to Haruka’s kitchen after seeing Rei off, when Makoto’s cellphone rang.

Kisumi, who he was carrying, plucked the phone out of his pocket and checked the screen.

"It’s the fire station," he reported.

"I hope everything’s all right," Makoto said. "Can you put it to my ear?"

Somewhat reluctantly, Kisumi did as he asked.

"Hello, Captain Mikoshiba? I’m feeling fine. How are you? ...What’s that? A fire at the bakery?"

Kisumi and Haruka exchanged a look over Makoto’s shoulder.

"Yes, of course I can help! I’ll be there right away."

"Makoto," Haruka said after he hung up. "You’re on leave."

"I know...but the Captain said that he could use my help."

They entered the kitchen and Makoto lowered Kisumi onto his makeshift bench. 

Kisumi caught his arm.

"I don’t think you should go. The gang knows you’re with me. They’re probably looking for you too."

"I’ll be careful, Kisumi. Besides, if I go I’ll get one more day to spend with you."

"Makoto..."

"I can take care of myself if I need to," Makoto said firmly. "You two try to get along while I’m gone, okay?"

Kisumi sighed.

"I will if Haru will."

Haruka did not deign to reply.

Instead he fixed his eyes on Makoto.

"We’ll see you later," he said resolutely.

Makoto nodded.

"See you."

...

It had been several hours since then, and the time Makoto had said to expect him back by had come and gone.

While Haruka put Rei’s medical tools back into their box, Kisumi picked nervously at a loose string on his shirt cuff.

 _Makoto’s shirt cuff_ , he reflected. He was still wearing the green polka-dotted pajamas Makoto had loaned to him what felt like ages ago.

"Haru...could you try calling Makoto again?"

Haruka looked up from his task with a frown.

"It won’t make a difference. He probably can’t pick up while he’s on the job."

"But he’s late! He didn’t _have_ to go there. Why did he take such an unnecessary risk?"

"I doubt he thought of it that way. He heard that there were people in trouble and wanted to help. He's always doing that..." Haruka paused to stare pointedly at Kisumi. "Even when he’s better off not."

"Look. I didn’t mean for Makoto to get involved in this. In fact, the main reason I agreed to come here was so that I could leave him with you."

"And when your leg is healed, will you do that?"

Kisumi raised an eyebrow.

"That’s the real reason you donated your blood, huh?"

"Answer the question."

Kisumi delayed by pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

Although leaving Makoto behind had been his original intention, he could not deny that his feelings had changed. Now, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Nor could he pretend any longer that he did not need Makoto’s help.

 _But being around me puts him in_ _the path of_ _danger_ _,_ _and I swore I would keep him safe..._

While Kisumi struggled for an answer, Haruka watched him carefully. Finally, he sighed and looked away.

"Unfortunately, I don’t think Makoto would let you go so easily," Haruka said resignedly. "He seems to have fallen for you...of all people."

Kisumi choked on the water.

"R-Really?" He coughed.

"Isn't it obvious?." _"Though I can’t see what he sees in you,”_ Haruka’s expression seemed to add.

"I-I see." Kisumi cleared his throat. "You uh know him really well, right? Let’s say I wanted to thank him for all he’s done for me. What would you suggest I-"

"No way. I did not sign up for this."

"Oh c’mon, could you at least tell me his favourite colour or-"

"The best thing you can do for him is to fix your problem as soon as possible," Haruka said flatly. "You do have an idea of how to do that, don’t you?"

Kisumi forced a smile.

In reality, he was no closer to knowing what to do than he had been when Makoto had pulled him from the burning crate. He was only one man against the full might of his gang after all. Even if he had not scrapped the plan to sneak into the gang’s base with Rei, what were the chances that he would have even gotten very far? All he had was the half empty gun he had stolen in the parking lot.

 _And Makoto_ , he thought.

 _"I don’t think Makoto would let you go so easily. He seems to have fallen for you..._ _of all people."_

 _I’ve dawdled enough_ , Kisumi decided. _I need to come up with a plan soon. Not only for Hayato’s sake but, if what Haruka said is true, Makoto’s as well._

While Haruka left to do whatever one does when they run an abandoned bathhouse, Kisumi weighed his options.

_My gang has numbers and firepower, but I have brains. If I play my cards right, maybe I can still sneak in some other way._

Using a pen he had borrowed from Haruka, he drew a rough outline of the Shigino family mansion on a napkin.

 _There’s that secret exit_ _Father_ _put in the library_ , he reflected. _The one to the tunnels under the town_.

Kisumi marked the library and Hayato’s room. They were not too far apart.

 _If I can get in from the tunnels, I might be able to get Hayato out from under the gang’s nose... But my uncles know about that exit too... What if they’ve_ _placed_   _guards_ _?_

Haruka came back into the kitchen, carrying a watering can that he proceeded to fill in the sink.

"Hey, Haru?"

"What?"

"It hasn’t been that long since our... uh first meeting, and according to my sources at that time, you were living in an aquarium. How did you move in here and make it livable so quickly?"

"I have more energy than ordinary humans," Haruka replied.

"Your half-fish man blood, huh? That time, it was your blood that made your pal really strong and helped you two break out, right?"

"Yes."

"When Rei gives me this formula, will it make me strong too?"

Haruka shrugged.

"I’ve never given it to anyone this way before. We’ll have to wait and see."

They heard a footfall and turned to see Rei at the kitchen entrance.

"Haruka-senpai, I really wish you’d fix your door," Rei complained. "Having to climb over that wall every time is very inconvenient."

"Rei!" Kisumi exclaimed. "Is the formula ready?"

"Yes," Rei answered.

He put a metal briefcase on the table and unlatched it. Inside was a syringe and a small tube of bronze liquid.

"Where’s Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked. "I need someone to hold down Shigino-san during the treatment."

"He’ll be back soon," Haruka replied. "I’ll take care of it."

"H-Hold down?" Kisumi croaked.

He had never particularly liked getting injections and Rei’s words did not help his nerves. All of a sudden, he became very aware of what little reason Haruka and Rei had to help him. In fact, they actually had more reason to do the opposite.

Kisumi eyed the syringe warily.

 _What if_ _that’s really_ _a sedative? Rei could have his debt waived if he hands me over to_ _the_ _gang, and Haru_ _could_ _have his revenge_ _..._

Kisumi missed Makoto more than ever.

“Don’t worry, Shigino-san,” Rei assured. "The pain will only last a moment."

"C-Can’t we wait until Makoto’s back?" Kisumi pleaded.

"I'm afraid not. The formula will lose its potency in an hour so it needs to be administered as soon as possible."

"Didn’t you want to be healed fast?" Haruka reminded him.

Kisumi tried to think rationally.

 _Makoto wouldn’t have left me here if he didn’t trust them... I trust him, s_ _o_ _I need to trust them too..._

"G-Get on with it then!" Kisumi cried, and squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt Rei’s gloved hand rest near his wound and then the sting of the needle like a bug bite. He cracked open an eye.

"T-That wasn't so ba-FUCK!" Kisumi screamed.

Haruka held down Kisumi’s limbs while he battled the excruciating, white hot pain that radiated from his leg. 

_The pain will only last a moment the pain will only last a moment the pain-_

After what certainly did _not_ feel like only a moment, the pain lessened to a dull burn, and then, at last, to nothing at all.

"It worked," Haruka observed.

Kisumi made himself look.

He was shocked to discover that the mess of red and purple that had been his wound had vanished, leaving tender, but unmarked skin behind.

Leaning on Haruka for support, Kisumi carefully got to his feet.

"Do you feel different?" Haruka asked. "Stronger?"

Kisumi pulled him into a hug.

"I feel great!" He laughed.

"G-Geroff!"

"Incredible, isn’t it?" Rei remarked. "This is the healing power of half-fish man blood."

Kisumi clasped Rei’s hands.

"I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me! If I ever get the chance, I’ll clear your de-"

"Kisumi?"

They all glanced at the doorway.

Makoto stood there in his soot-stained firefighter uniform. He looked at Kisumi with amazement.

"Y-You’re healed!"

"Makoto!" Kisumi exclaimed.

He hurried to his side and gave him a joyful kiss. Makoto smelled like smoke and sweat, and blushed quite a lot, but Kisumi did not mind one bit.

"Why are you so late?" Kisumi asked. "Did you run into any trouble?"

"The baker’s cat climbed up a tree-B-But that’s besides the point! Kisumi, you need to hide!"

"W-What?"

"When I was climbing over the wall, a car pulled up...a police car!"

"Haru!" A voice suddenly called from outside.

They all froze.

"Hey Haru! Are you home?"

Kisumi’s eyes widened with recognition...and horror.

_Oh no...not **him**!_

"It’s me!" The voice called again. "It’s-"

"Rin!" All of them said at once.

"He’ll be here any second!" Rei cried.

"Get under the table, Shigino!" Haruka hissed.

The cherry blossom patterned tablecloth was still swishing behind Kisumi when Rin sauntered in.

"Haru, why aren’t you ans-Oh. Hi Makoto. Rei."

"Why are you here, Rin?" Haruka demanded.

Rin bristled.

"What, am I not invited to your little gathering?"

"That’s not what I-"

"He means, what brings you here at this time?" Makoto clarified.

"There’s a criminal on the loose so I came here to see if Haru was ok-I-I mean, was staying out of trouble." Rin hastily cleared his throat.

"A criminal like...an escaped convict?" Rei asked. 

"Worse. The leader, or rather _ex_ -leader of a notorious gang." Rin took a seat at the table, and only narrowly missed stepping on Kisumi’s hand. "His name's Shigino Kisumi, and he's the jerk who tried to kidnap Haru not too long ago."

"I-I see..."

"We’ve received reports that he’s lurking somewhere in town. Plotting some sort of trouble, I bet. If only I can get my hands on him..."

Kisumi felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Makoto kneeling beside him. With a finger to his lips, Makoto directed Kisumi’s attention to the kitchen entrance, which Rin was seated with his back to.

"Shouldn’t you be out looking for this criminal?" Rei remarked.

"I want to...but Sousuke was put in charge instead. Something about my feelings clouding my judgment," Rin grumbled. "There’s a good chance he might come here though, so it’s probably for the best that I’m here to protect Haru."

"I don’t need to be protected," Haruka retorted. "Remember when Shigino locked you up? I came to _your_ rescue then."

"Haru, you’re squatting on land that Shigino’s gang owns! You’re lucky that they seem to have forgotten about it, but if I was Shigino and I needed a place to hide from them-"

"Y-You’re overthinking, Rin."

"I am not! You agree with me, right, Mako-Hey...where’d Makoto go?"

Startled, Makoto bumped his head against the underside of the table.

"Huh? What was that-"

At the sound of the tablecloth being lifted, Kisumi leapt up, overturning the table in the process. 

"S-Shigino?!"

Kisumi ran for the entrance but, before he could make it, a weight shoved him to the floor.

"Hands behind your back!" Rin shouted.

Kisumi managed to tilt his head and saw the angry police officer glaring down at him.

"I don't know how you snuck in here," Rin snarled, "but you’re under arrest!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
>  ~~I'm posting this pretty late at night so I might've made some grammatical errors :S (I'll come back to them!)~~ Edited on 06 July 2017.
> 
> The last few chapters have been a little slow, but the action will pick up now!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ([Tumblr](https://anhourmax.tumblr.com/))


End file.
